Dwight Schultz
Dwight Schultz (1947 - ) Film Deaths *''The Temp'' (1993) [Roger Jasser]: Strangled/neck snapped or garroted off camera by Lara Flynn Boyle who makes it look like suicide. His rain soaked body is later seen when Timothy Hutton discovers him hanging from the leaking rafters with Dwight then falling on top of him as Timothy is cutting him down. *''Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust'' (2000; animated) [Benge/Old Man of Barbarois]: Playing a dual role, "Benge" is slashed across the back with a knife thrown by Alex Fernandez, in addition to being shot in the neck with an arrow by Matt McKenzie. "Old Man of Barbarois" survives the film. *''Tekkon Kinkreet ''(2006; animated) [Snake]: Shot to death by Kimura (Rick Gomez). TV Deaths *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder'' (1989 TV) [Tony Franken]: Shot to death by Raymond Singer. *''Avengers Assembled: Black Panther's Quest: King Breaker Part 2'' (2019; animated) [Attuma]: Shot and killed by Erik Killmonger(Keston John). Deaths in Video Games *''Final Fantasy X'' (2001) [Maechen / O'aka XXIII / Grand Maester Mika] Playing multiple roles throughout the game, "Grand Maester Mika" is revealed to be one of the ghostly "Unsent," having died several years prior to the start of the game (presumably of old age/natural causes); however, after realizing that the player characters have killed Julia Fletcher and ruined their only chance to stop Sin, he despairingly Sends himself - essentially committing suicide by magically banishing his soul to the Farplane. "Maechen" and "O'aka" survive the game. *''Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004)'' [Hoxie]: Shot to death by his own guards when they mistake him for Vin Diesel. *''Killer7'' (2005) [Harman Smith]: Providing the voice of a demi-god and his human avatars, one avatar is killed (off-screen) by Greg Eagles in a school. He appears as a physical manifestation of Greg's multiple personalities and his death is revealed by a younger avatar of Dwight. Another avatar is machine-gunned by the younger avatar (along with Joe Lala) while playing chess with Joe. (The demi-god and the younger avatar survive the game.) *''Final Fantasy XII'' (2006) [Anastasis / Dalan]: Playing a dual role, "Anastasis" is killed (off-screen) by Gary Martin; his body is found by the protagonists, with Gary standing over his corpse. ("Dalan" survives the game.) *''Splinter Cell: Double Agent'' (2006) [Carson Moss]: Neck broken by Michael Ironside during a struggle on a boat (PC/PS3/Xbox 360 platforms) In the PS2/Xbox/Gamecube/Wii platforms, Dwight dies in regular combat with Michael, ranging from being shot, to killed by an explosion, or being stabbed or slashed with a knife. *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' (2006) [Python]: If the player chooses to defeat "Python" lethally, his suit will ignite and he will burn to death. *''The Darkness'' (2007) [Uncle Paulie Franchetti]: Shot to death by Kirk Acevedo during their final confrontation at the lighthouse. *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' (2008) [Charon / Helios]: Playing a dual role, "Charon" is beaten to death by Terrence 'T.C.' Carson at the end of a fight. ("Helios" survives the game.) *''Dark Sector'' (2008) [Robert Mezner / A.D.]: Playing a dual role, "Robert Mezner" is stabbed in the head by Michael Rosenbaum at the end of a fight. "A.D." is stabbed in the neck by Michael. *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) [Navigator Pressly / Jaroth] Playing a dual role, "Navigator Pressly" is killed during the Collector's first assault on the Normandy when one of the ship's control panels explodes in his face. His death is later confirmed by Adam Lazarre-White. "Jaroth" is killed in the mercenary attack on Brandon Keener's hideout, either by Brandon, Mark Meer/Jennifer Hale , or his own YMIR mech (provided the player took the opportunity to sabotage the mech prior to the attack). *''Gears of War 3'' (2011) [Prescott] Dies of his wounds on an operating table. *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' (2014) [Wilhelm 'Deathshead' Strasse]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up with a hand grenade in order to kill Brian Bloom after he stabs him. Notable Connections *Mr. Wendy Fulton. Gallery DeathsheadGrenade.png|Dwight Schultz's video game death in Wolfenstein: The New Order. Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Schultz, Dwight Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Conservatives Category:Roman Catholic Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Romance Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Actors who died in Tom Holland Movies Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by blasting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Gears of War cast members Category:Death scenes by grenade Category:Video Game Stars Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:War veterans